Drunk Beca
by agentsofpitchperfect
Summary: "What would you say if I told you I was in love with you?" "I'd say that you are incredibly drunk right now and don't know what your saying" Beca drunkenly confesses her feelings to Chloe. Please favourite follow and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in this fic.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am still working on my other fics but this idea came into my head and I wanted to write it down. I haven't decided whether its going to be a one-shot or multi-chapter yet so let me know if you think I should continue. As always please follow, favourite and review. Thanks, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"What would you say if I told you I was in love with you?"Beca slurred, leaning on Chloe for support.  
"I'd say that you are incredibly drunk right now and you don't know what you're saying"Chloe said as she tried to hold the shorter girl up.  
"I'm not drunk, I'm just happy. I'm happy because you're here, and you're so pretty and so nice, and your hair smells really good."Beca smiled as she sniffed at Chloe's hair, trying to prove her point.

Chloe giggled at her friends antics. "Yeah, you are definitely drunk" she said, more to herself then Beca.

"Okay just a little" The brunette admitted, holding her thumb and finger close together in front of Chloes face, "but that doesnt mean I'm lying. You're amazing Chlo, I love you".

"Okay, I think we better get you to bed missy!" Chloe tried to remind herself that Beca was drunk and most likely wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow.

"Well, I wouldn't oppose to that" Beca winked as she leaned further into Chloe's side.

"C'mon Beca, I'm trying to help you here. Can you walk okay?"The red-head asked as she started to pull away from the smaller girl.

"NO!"Beca shouted as she grabbed on to Chloe. "Carry me" Beca pouted while holding her arms out to Chloe. The older girl sighed before turning to face away from the brunette and crouching down slightly "Okay, get on my back".

Beca literally jumped on Chloes back, startling the red-head slightly. She then reached down and slapped Chloes ass and shouted "Giddy up" before dangling her arms around the taller girls neck.

Chloe was surprised at how Beca had been acting all night. She had had a crush on the younger girl for quite a while now, but she had never expected Beca to return her feelings. She wasn't going to take advantage of the girl though, as she was clearly not in the right mood to be making any big decisions tonight. Chloe decided she would just talk to Beca about it in the morning. With that thought, she made sure Beca was holding on tight before she stated to make her way to the brunette's dorm.

When they reached Beca's dorm, Chloe set Beca down and told her to unlock the door.

"I don't want to, you do it" Beca said as she frowned and crossed her arms.

"Alright fine, give me your key" Chloe held out her hand expectantly.

"You want it, you're going to have to get it Beale" Beca smirked, gesturing towards her jeans pocket.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked. When the brunette just shrugged, Chloe reached into the girls pocket before quickly pulling out the key. She then turned to open the door and once had turned back to see Beca standing in the hallway stripping off. "BECA!" Chloe yelled.

"Oh, hey Chloe" The girl smiled "Do you mind helping me with my zipper I think its stuck".

"ERM, Becs, don't you think it would be a good idea to wait until were INSIDE your dorm before you start taking off all your clothes?" Chloe asked with raised eyebrows.

Beca walked past the red-head and into her dorm, continuing to remove her cloths until she was in just her underwear. "That is a good idea Chloe, you're always coming up with good ideas. You're so smart. So smart and pretty" Beca said with a dazed expression.

Chloe just laughed to herself before ushering Beca to the bed and pulling the covers over her. She was about to turn away when Beca grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed. "Beca, what are you doing?"Chloe questioned as she tried to remove herself from Becas grasp.

"Please don't leave me Cloe" Beca said with puppy dog eyes "I don't want to be here all alone" she added a pout for good measure. It must have worked because Chloe just sighed out a "Fine" before removing her jacket and shoes and climbing under the covers.

Beca smiled then reached over Chloe to turn off the lamp. Beca then mumbled a "G'night Chlo" before leaving a slow lingering kiss on the red-heads lips. Chloe froze at the sudden contact, and when she finally came to her senses Beca had already pulled away and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed and Becas breathing had evened out, indicating she was asleep. Meanwhile Chloe remained wide-eyed while thinking to herself _'Yeah, I'm defiantly going to have to talk to her tomorrow'. _She looked over to the sleeping girl next to her and moved a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. She then kissed the girls temple and mumbled "goodnight Beca" before turning away and closing her eyes, letting sleep wash over her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters used in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys, all of my reviews said they wanted me to carry on with this fic, so here it is. Originally it was going to be all nice and happy and uncomplicated...but then I thought, when are things ever that simple. I think this is only going to be a 3 or 4 chapter fic so you wont have to wait long for the happy ending (SPOILER ALERT). Anyways, I hope you guys like it. As always please follow, favourite and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Chloe woke the next morning to a weight on her chest and brown hair sprawled all over. She looked down to see a sleeping Beca and contemplated how she should bring up last nights events to the younger girl. Chloe was too lost in thought that she didn't notice Beca starting to stir until a loud scream brought her out of her trance.

Chloe looked to Beca with wide eyes and raised eyebrows "You okay there Becs?",

Beca whipped her head to face Chloe and the look of panic quickly left her face as she let her shoulders drop "Oh Chloe, it's just you, thank god".

Chloe laughed at this "Of course it's me, who else would it be?".

"I had no clue, I woke up laying on somebody else's body in just my underwear and I have no idea as to how I got here. So yeah, I'm kinda relieved it's you and not just some random" Beca joked, but her laughter ceased when she noticed the upset look on her friends face.

Chloes face fell when Beca told her she didn't remember anything from last night. Yeah she was drunk, but you don't just forget telling someone you're in love with them, do you? Chloe was once again torn from her daze when she felt a gentle hand rest on her arm.

"Chlo, you okay?" Beca asked, concern clear in her voice.

"What,,um yeah, I'm fine why wouldn't I be" Chloe put on a fake smile, but Beca could see right through it. "So, you don't remember anything from last night?" Chloe asked, trying to sound casual.

"Not really, the last thing I remember was leaving the bar with Amy, who left me on my own pretty soon after that, may I add. Then I remember walking around for a bit, then, that's it" Beca answered simply. She then turned to face Chloe with a panic look on her face "Why, I didn't do anything stupid did I? Did I dance? Please tell me I wasn't dancing!".

"Relax Becs you weren't dancing" Chloe contemplated telling Beca what she had done the previous night, but decided against it. "You called me saying you were lost so I came looking for you and brought you back here".

"I'm sorry Chlo, I hope I didn't ruin your night" Beca looked genuinely guilty.

"Becs its fine, I wasn't doing anything. Besides, I would much rather you have called me then walked around campus alone and drunk, all night".

"Well, thankyou. You know, for talking care of me" Beca said with a grateful smile "One question though.."

"Shoot"

"Why am I not wearing any clothes?" Beca questioned, holding the covers to her chest.

Chloe's cheeks turned pink as she thought back to why Beca was only in her underwear "Oh well, when I brought you back here you wouldnt unlock the door. So I did it and when I turned around you were...kind stripping off in the middle of the hallway" Chloe smiled sheepishly.

"OH MY GOD" Beca looked horrified "I thought you said I didn't do anything stupid?".

"Calm down Becs, nobody saw. Well except for me but I've already seen you naked so it doesn't really count" Chloe winked.

Beca blushed at this, before adverting her eyes away from Chloe. She looked around for her cloths, noticing them layed all over the floor she went to pick them up, hiding as much of her body as possible in the process.

"Oh look at the time, I'm gonna be late for class" Chloe exclaimed as he shot out of bed. "I'll see you later right?"

"Sure, thanks again, y'know, for last night" Beca smiled.

"No problem, I'll see you later" Chloe smiled as she walked straight past the brunette and out the door. Once she was outside Beca's dorm, she lent back on the door and sighed. She wondered if she should tell Beca what she told her last night, but she was incredibly drunk, she may not have meant it. Chloe decided that if Beca did really did feel that way about her, then she would tell her when she's ready. And if not, then Chloe would just try to move on.

On the other side of the door, Beca was left confused by Chloe's behaviour, she just walked straight by her as she left; Chloe never just leaves, she always tackles Beca into a hug, or at least strokes her arm or something. Beca had a feeling that Chloe knows more about what happened last night. Had she done something wrong? Did she upset Chloe? She tried to remember what happened...and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

The confession...The stripping...THE KISS. Beca froze on the spot and in that moment only one thought came into her head.

"Oh shit".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I got there eventually. This is the last chapter so this fic is officially complete. I think I am going to start writing some one-shots aswell as carrying on with my multi-chapter fics, so please let me know if you have any prompts or suggestions. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. As always, please review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Beca was sat on the quad later that day, trying to figure out what she was going to say to Chloe. She couldn't just ignore it could she? Pretend like nothing happened. No, because Chloe obviously knew it happened. But why didn't SHE say anything? She must have realised Beca had forgotten so why didn't she bring it up? '_Maybe she wanted to pretend it didn't happen' _Beca thought _'She rushed out my dorm so fast this morning, I must have scared her off'. _Beca groaned at the thought which earned her a few odd looks from the people around her. Why must this be so complicated? Why must she have told Chloe how she felt? Beca sighed and covered her face with her hands "Urgh, I am never drinking again!".

"That's a pretty serious commitment, you sure you can manage that?" Beca's head shot up at the sound, she could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Chloe..what..ur..what are you doing here?" Beca stuttered out.

"Well, incase you failed to notice, I actually go her. Y'know it is the BARDEN Bellas after all" Chloe said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Ha ha" Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe wasted no time in dumping her bag on the ground and sitting next to Beca. Beca just looked at her, waiting, hoping, praying the other girl would say something to break the uncomfortable silence. But to her dismay, the red-head just looked at her with a content smile on her face.

Beca was all for forgetting her previous inner debate and pretending last night ever happened, but the words had already left her mouth before she even had a second to process what she was saying. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT REALLY HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

Chloe looked slightly taken aback for a second before she leaned back slightly and let out a little giggle "Huh, so you remember then?".

This was not the reaction Beca was expecting. She thought there would be more yelling, or at least something along the lines of '_I'm flattered, but not gay'. _She EXPECTED disgust or awkwardness but all she got was...Chloe.

"Erh, yeah, just after you left. Listen, I don't want things to become awkward between us and I definitely don't want to lose you as a friend."

"That won't happen" Chloe interrupted Becas rambling.

"And you don't have to give me the whole '_I only like you as a friend_' speech, I already know that. I mean c'mon, you're not even gay-"

"I never said that" Chloe said simply

"And I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomferta-whoa hold up, what did you just say?" Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes.

"I never said that" Chloe simply shrugged while taking a sandwich out of her bag and offering half to Beca.

THe brunette just looked at her incredulously _My best friend just admitted she was gay then offered me half a sandwich! what the hell?! _Beca shook her head to clear her thoughts "Why didn't you tell me?".

"Youf nevagh ashkegd" Chloe replied with a mouthful of food.

"Okay, so I.. told you I was in love with you. And you just told me you were gay" Beca said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, sounds about right." The red-head replied nonchalantly. Chloe was trying to act casual on the outside to hide her inner freak-out from Beca. _Okay Chloe be cool. She brought it up again, that's a good thing. Just stay cool and everything will be okay._

"So.." Beca said awkwardly "Where do we go from here?".

"Well here's what I think. First you are going to tell me if you meant everything you said last night..." Chloe started.

"I did" Beca interjected.

"Good. So next, I am going to tell you that I love you too..." Chloe continued slowly "After that you are going to become really awkward and start rambling, then to shut you up I am going to kiss you. Sound good?".

Beca couldn't form a response, so instead she nodded. Chloe wasted no time in connecting their lips. It was very different from the kiss they shared the previous night, this kiss was filled with all the passion and pent-up emotion that had been brewing over the past 6 months.

When air became a necessity, the two reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"So, uhm, one thing is still bothering me." Beca started cautiously

"yeah" Chloe pulled away slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me this morning?"

"Well, you were incredibly drunk and I dint know if you meant what you said. And I didn't want to embarrass myself so I decided that if you did mean it, you would tell me again when you were ready" Cloe explained.

"So you decided to just pin this all on me" Beca questioned with a raised eyebrow,

Chloe thought for a second before she shrugged "Yep".

"Unbelievable" Beca said with a small laugh.

"Yep, but you still love me" Chloe pointed out.

"I do." Beca replied before leaning in and connecting their lips once again.


End file.
